


Better Late than Never

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Cara, F/M, Flirting, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Cara waits for Sam to come by for the night.
Relationships: Cara Roberts/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2019





	Better Late than Never

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my SPN Fluff Bingo card, the Play Fighting square, my SPN Rare Ship Bingo card, the Cara square, my SPN Genre Bingo card, the Kisses square, my SPN ABO Bingo card, the Bed Sharing square, my As The Saying Goes Bingo card, the Better late than never square, and @notfunnydean's Advent Calendar - Blizzard.

Cara sighed, about ready to give up waiting. Sure, she and Sam had seemed to click earlier in the office – well, more than just _click_, if she had to be honest – but she should have known that the Alpha was more of a love-em-and-leave-em kind of guy. Why had she even invited him over? Just for embarrassment when he stood her up?

He didn’t have time to spend with a Beta medical examiner anyway, he should be out there working. The FBI were meant to save people, not get distracted by the locals.

Oh, but Cara wanted Sam to get distracted by her. Even as a Beta, she could smell the strength rolling off of him, tinged with a bit of self-loathing that she wanted to help him through.

Just as Cara was about to call it quits and go to bed, her doorbell rang. Her stomach flipped with excitement as she rushed to the door, not even checking to see what she looked like in the mirror before throwing it open.

Sam’s head nearly hit the top of the doorway as he stepped inside, a flurry of snow following him before the door was closed. Cara was momentarily confused by the storm – when had it started snowing?

“Sorry I’m late,” Sam said, peeling his jacket off. Cara automatically reached out to help him, hanging it on the hook by the door like it belonged there. “The blizzard really picked up. I thought you might have gone to bed, but I figured better late than never, right?”

Cara smiled up at Sam, all doubts dissolving with one glance at his soulful eyes. “Right,” she replied. Sam leaned down to kiss her, but Cara decided to have a little fun with him first. She side-stepped out of his reach, earning a small growl of annoyance. “But you did make me wait, so you should make it up to me.” She gave him what she hoped was a coy smile before turning and running down the hallway of her house.

She knew an Alpha could never pass on a good chase.

Sure enough, Sam’s footsteps followed her quickly and by the time she made it to her bedroom, his long arms had wrapped around her waist. She squealed as he picked her up, launching them both onto her bed.

Sam growled playfully in her ear before his arms loosened their hold on her, only for his fingers to search for any ticklish places on her torso. Cara squealed, turning in Sam’s arms to try to stop his attack, but he was much too strong for her. She laughed as he rolled on top of her, fingers still tickling as they slipped underneath her shirt to find bare skin.

His fingers were freezing from the cold outside but felt good on her heated skin. Sam seemed to be pleased with his playful attack and let his hands relax to grasp at Cara’s waist as he leaned down to kiss her.

Cara moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders to pull him closer.

The snow kept coming down hard that night, as Cara opened her bed – and maybe a little of her heart – to the strong Alpha.


End file.
